Life As We Know It
by FangirlWrites
Summary: When Emma and Killian's friends die in a tragic accident, they leave them both their house and child in their will. How will Emma and Killian be able to live under the same roof, much less raise a child, when they absolutely hate each other? Will love find a way? [Based off a movie of the same name] Captain Swan AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I watched the movie ****_Life As We Know It _****and I instantly thought of Emma and Killian. This fanfic is going to start off kinda like the movie, but I want to try and make it different. So don't be surprised when the story diverts from the movie.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

_Okay. Deep breaths. It's just a date._

Emma busied herself in zipping up her nice black dress she bought. _Maybe this date won't go badly. _She went to her bathroom, put on some makeup, and went to her full length mirror next to her bed. She styled her hair so that it was braided in a crown around her head. She looked into her mirror, making sure that her braid wasn't messed up, seeing if her dress had any fuzz on it, etc. After she finished her check-up, she paced in front of her bed.

What would he be like? Her best friend Mary Margaret Blanchard set up the date. "You should be getting out, sweetie. You can't be lonely forever. Who knows? Maybe you'll like him." Mary Margaret had stated. _Possible but not probable, _Emma replied to her friend in her head. This guy, _Hook _(as M&M called him), was David Nolan's, Mary Margaret's boyfriend's, best friend. Apparently, he was called Hook because of how many girls he was able to get into his bed. _Yeah Mary. He sounds _so _fantastic. _

But for tonight, she was going to suck it up. _This is for Mary, Emma. This is for Mary Margaret and David's sake. Just tolerate him for one night. _Emma chanted in her head. Finally, someone knocked. She went to the door, checked herself in the mirror next to her door, and opened it. It revealed a man with ink black hair in a t-shirt, black leather pants, and a black leather jacket. He looked up and all she saw was blue. A stunning blue. He grinned at her.

"Are you Emma Swan?" He asked in a lilting Irish accent. She nodded.

"Hook?" Emma asked right back. He smirked.

"Actually, love, my name's Killian Jones, but you're free to call me by my more colorful moniker." He replied. Emma saved that into her brain. Hook held his arm out. She raised an eyebrow. "Darling, I'm a gentleman." Her eyebrow stayed put, but she took his arm anyway. He led her outside her apartment complex.

"So, where's your car?" Emma questioned. She looked around the parking lot. He walked ahead of her and headed to a motorcycle on the curb. Her eyes widened.

"Right here!" He answered, patting his ride. She gave him an incredulous look.

"How the hell am I going to get on that in my dress?" She catechized. He shrugged.

"I don't know, love. Guess you'll have to figure that out." Killian said nonchalantly. Emma rolled her eyes.

She tried to lift her leg without showing too much, but that didn't work. She also couldn't stand on one foot in her heels. She tried again with the same result. And she tried again. And again. And again. No improvement. Emma sighed and gave up.

"You know what? Why don't we just take my car?" She suggested.

"Fine by me," he agreed.

They walked to her brand new yellow Volkswagon bug. She took the keys out of her purse and hopped in. When the passenger door slammed shut, she started the car.

"So I heard that the restaurant we're going to is one of the best in Maine." She remarked. His eyes flashed nervousness for a second. He squirmed awkwardly in his seat.

"Um, I was thinking of stopping by a diner nearby. The lasagne there is amazing." She narrowed her eyes. There was something off in his voice. Emma had a gift. Call it a super power if you want, she could tell when anyone was lying. And while he wasn't neccesarily lying, he was ommiting some of his statement. Then it clicked in her head. She leaned back in her seat.

"You didn't make the reservations, did you?" Emma accused. He sheepishly scratched behind his ear.

"I was going to, but then I forgot." She rolled her eyes. Of course.

"I reminded you to make them! Mary reminded you! Even David did!" Emma was frustrated. This guy was an ass. Like all the guys that were like him, with the no good smirk and the look in their eyes that screamed "sex", he was awful.

"It slipped my mind!" He defended himself.

"Well you should've-" she was interrupted by a phone ringing. Hook searched his pockets til he found it. He held it up to his ear.

"Hi... Oh, sorry. I'm going on a date... Well, I'll be done around 10... *laughs* yeah... yeah..." He answered the person on the phone. He put his hand over his mouth. "Well, we'll have a good time tonight... yeah.. okay... bye." He ended the call. He met Emma's annoyed glared. "What?"

"You know what? This was a bad idea. We should just forget this ever happened." Emma made a move to open her door but was stopped by him.

"Come on, we can go to the diner I was talking about! I know the owner, we can probably get a discount or something!" He said unconvincingly.

"What about your friend?" Emma shot back.

"Oh. Um. My friend is sick... and she was wondering if I could come over and make sure she wasn't bored." He lied. Emma rolled her eyes once again.

"Oh, are you going to heal her with your magic penis?" Emma retorted. His cheeks tinged red. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Emma stepped out of her bug.

"And get out of my car!"

**- K&E -**

"Okay! One... Two... Three, smile!" The photographer shouted.

Mary Margaret and David smiled the biggest they could and the flash went off. It was a huge day. Emma's best friend was now married to her Prince Charming, David Nolan. Emma couldn't keep her excitement in. Her two friends were in love with each other for as long as she could remember. They all went to grade school together, and as far as she knows, Mary and David's only crushes were each other. After about nine years of knowing each other, they became a couple at last. They had the most solid relationship, barely getting into fights, and hopelessly in love. And now they were legally bound.

"Now I want a picture with the bride and all the bridesmaids!" The photographer called out.

Emma went to the group and was one person away from Mary. She was suddenly moved right next to her best friend.

"You're my maid of honor, Emma." Mary Margaret stated.

The camera clicked and then all the grooms and the groomsmen came in the picture. She knew Hook was behind her. She could sense his ego a mile away. She felt a hand on her hip. She slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She exclaimed. He held his hands up in a mock surrender. She turned back to face the camera, but his hand made a reappearance. She hit him with her bouquet.

"Keep your hands off me!" She told him. He laughed.

"Come on, guys. We need at least one good picture of all of us together." David said.

"Fine, _dad._" She replied teasingly.

And she held her breath when the photo was taken, Hook's hand still resting on her hip, and tried to keep herself from punching him in the face.

"Bastard," she muttered.

**- K&E -**

"Welcome home, Henry," David greeted his newborn son in his arms. They had all just arrived home from the hospital.

"David? When did you paint the walls?" Mary asked, coming up to inspect the walls.

"Oh! I asked Robin, Victor, and the guys to help me paint a week ago." David answered. Henry cooed and latched onto David's pinkie.

"A week ago? David you should've done it sooner! There are still chemicals in the air. Henry's not sleeping here for the rest of the week." Mary Margaret decided.

"No! We opened all the windows. It's fine." Mary Margaret walked out of the room just as Emma came in.

"I'll take Henry, David." Emma said, allowing him to go after his wife.

Emma craddled Henry in her arms.

"Hey there! I'm your Auntie Emma." She murmured to the sleeping babe. She rocked him in her arms.

"I didn't know you were a kid person," an arrogant voice rang through the room. She shushed him.

"He's sleeping," Emma whispered. Hook held his arms out.

"Can I hold him?" He asked, she eyed him suspiciously.

"How can I be sure that you won't accidentaly drop him?" She questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"You don't. Try something new, darling. It's called trust." He answered. She sighed and handed him the kid. He held Henry, gazing upon him with awe in his eyes. Henry started to stir and Killian hummed an unfamiliar tune. The baby closed his eyes again and was off to dream land.

"I didn't peg you for a kid person either," she said.

"I'm not. It's just that Henry likes his Uncle Hook better." He smirked. She frowned.

"Not true!"

"Is to!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"It is, Swan. Just admit it!"

Their quiet banter continued until David and Mary were standing in the doorway. David and his wife shared a knowing look.

_When are they gonna realize they like each other? _David's gaze asked Mary.

_Soon hopefully. _Mary's eyes responded.

* * *

_Reviews are very much appreciated! I still need a beta for this story so if anyone's interested, PM me!_

_- hosters_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for the reviews on my first chapter! I'm so happy you guys liked it.**

**Onward with Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. It belongs to two geniuses with the names of Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz. **

* * *

"Cats have kittens, doggies have pups, horses have pretty foals. And sheep have lambs, cows have calves, and I bet you didn't know that elephants have calves, too. Lions and leopards have cubs-"

"Swan, you better stop reading that crap you call a book before he hurls his breakfast on you." Killian warned.

Emma looked up from the picture book she purchased for Henry and gave him a pointed look. She momentarily put the book down to give him the finger. Killian laughed.

"Ooh, feisty! I like it." Killian teased. Emma rolled her eyes.

"If you think you're so good with him then why don't you take him?" Emma challenged. Killian proudly took the little boy out of Emma's arms and bounced him around.

"Hey little lad! No need to thank me for saving you from that horrific book. I know you enjoy-" Henry suddenly purged on Killian, getting a smile from Emma. She sashayed up to the duo, scooped Henry out of Killian's grasp, and walked away, leaving the victim in a dumbfounded and disgusted state.

**- K&E -**

"I think we under-decorated the place. Don't you think, David?" Mary Margaret asked her husband. He shook his head in annoyment.

"Honey, we covered every inch of this household in streamers, banners, and stickers. I think we're okay." He replied. Emma and Mary Margaret giggled. At the sink, Hook tried to remove all traces of vomit off of his shirt. He gave a grunt of agreement.

"Hey, Hook. Where's… um… what's her name…" David trailed off. The two ladies in the room put their heads together to think of the name.

"Annabelle," Emma chirped.

"No, Phoebe," Mary Margaret offered.

"Wasn't it Natasha?" David guessed.

"Her name was Zoe."

"He would date a Zoe? The name was Amanda."

" It was Elizabeth."

"I clearly remember a Samantha."

"Ashley, maybe?"

"Leah, right?"

"Mates!" Hook exclaimed from the counter. He wrung the moisture from his shirt and walked over to them. "All those girls were nice, but the her name was Daphne. And we broke up."

"Another notch in your bed? How many does that make? Forty-two?" Emma retorted.

"Actually, love, it makes forty-five," Hook corrected. "You were close, though."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Just estimating. And I'm not your love."

"Aye, but you could be." Hook added a wink at the end of his innuendo. Emma stormed out of the room. Mary Margaret gave an apologetic smile to Hook and went after her best friend.

**- K&E -**

David and Killian went out to the backyard to grab a couple of beers. They stood near the bounce house, sipping their drinks and exchanging small talk. They laughed, almost cried (from laughing of course), and even debated over a few things (like if pirates were better than princes). Their conversation died after about fifteen minutes, turning their focus to the two teenagers 'trying' to set up the bounce house. They fought like baby puppies, their movements slow and sluggish. It was too obvious that they were high. David marched over to them.

"Hey," he called. "You boys high?"

The teens laughed loudly. "No, misssster. We were setting up your bounce houssssseeee."

"Where's the drugs?" David questioned stoically. They looked blankly between each other. "Come on. Give it to me now and I won't call the cops."

One of the guys fished through his breast pocket and pulled out a small plastic ziploc with green leaves in it. David snatched it from his grasp and held it gingerly in between his fingers. "Now leave. If I see you again, I will not hesitate to turn you in." David threatened. The boys ran off the lawn.

"Mate, what are you going to do with that stuff?" Hook asked cautiously. David shrugged.

"I have no idea. I'll keep it somewhere safe." David replied.

David walked inside of his house and entered his and Mary Margaret's bathroom. He opened one of the drawers and threw the drug in it. He was about to push the drawer back in but he spotted a wonderful picture. It showed Mary Margaret, Emma, Hook, and himself at their neighborhood's annual luau last year. He found an empty frame and slipped the photo in, placing it on their dresser.

- **K&E -**

"Emma, what's been going on with you recently?" Mary Margaret implored.

"Granny's is doing great! I just got enough money to start renovating the cafe. Who knows? By next year, it might be Granny's diner instead of cafe." Emma answered excitedly.

"That's amazing! But don't you think that Granny's would be better if you had someone to share it with?" Mary Margaret asked suggestively. Emma almost rolled her eyes. Being the best friend that she was, Mary Margaret wanted Emma to find someone. And she wanted to help in the matchmaking.

"Mary, I've said this numerous times. I don't need a guy. I'm perfectly capable to taking care of myself." Emma stated proudly. Mary Margaret sighed.

"I met a guy. He's Henry's pediatrician. His name is Dr. Cassidy and I think you guys would hit it off." Mary Margaret informed. "I can set you guys up on a date…"

Emma shook her head. "No need, Mary. I'll be fine. I promise."

**- K&E -**

"Oh my gosh, Ems, that cake is _huge_!"

Mary Margaret's face was etched in shock. Emma was currently trying to maneuver the huge storybook cake she made through the crowd of people.

"Well, you wanted a special cake, and I baked a special cake. Just so happens that the cake is large." Emma responded.

Henry's 14"-14" storybook cake was indeed special. Emma had made it so that it look _exactly _like the book he adored. His leather-bound collection of fairy tales was given to him by his mother. Since then, he hadn't been able to live without it. If Henry wasn't read a story from the book, he wouldn't go to sleep. Which in turn meant that whoever was in the house with him wouldn't either.

"Bloody buggering hell, Swan. The boy is turning two! He's not a giant, he wouldn't finish that." Hook said from her left side. She threw him a glare which he returned with his hands up in a mock surrender.

"And Mary Margaret and David's friends are here, too. You know that means the whole damn town." Emma pointed out. What she said was true, the living perfect couple could make friends in a snap. (Quite literally, though. Emma and Hook had tested that theory already.)

"While that statement is true, it doesn't mean that they will devour the cake like heathens. Maybe you will but they won't." Hook teased. Emma rolled her eyes, a usual gesture she gave him.

"They will after they taste my cooking." Emma boasted. She strode away proudly leaving Hook in a stupor.

Emma walked to the dining table and placed the cake in front of Henry's highchair. A few moments later, Mary Margaret appeared (David in tow) with Henry in her arms. She placed Henry in his chair. Emma grabbed the candles she'd brought and arranged them on the cake. Then she lit the candles and flicked the lights off.

"Okay everyone! One... Two... Three!" Emma called. She started (badly) singing happy birthday. All the people around her joined in and sang happily. When they finished, David lifted Henry and blew out the candles for him. Everyone clapped and David bowed.

"Cake time!" David exclaimed joyfully. Emma and Mary Margaret laughed. Emma's food had always been a favorite of David's and it had been David specifically who asked Emma to cater for the party. It may have also been David who asked (begged) for Emma to make the cake. ("I'll buy you hot chocolate and cinnamon for the rest of your life, Emma. Just please bake the cake.")

Emma handed the knife to Mary Margaret and she cut the first piece. She put the slice in front of Henry, who proceeded to shoving a bit of the cake in his mouth. While everyone was admiring Henry's cuteness, David snagged his camera from the table.

"Picture with Henry's favorite aunt and uncle!" David declared. Emma and Hook sidled up on either side of Henry and smiled. The camera went off and David scrambled to get his own share of cake. Emma smiled.

"God, David. If I didn't know any better I'd think that you're the birthday boy." Emma stated jokingly. He rolled his eyes.

"You can't blame me for loving your delicacies." David defended himself. He started eating (practically inhaling) his slice and was finished in a record time of thirty seconds. Hook's eyes were saucers at his mate's eagerness and Emma and Mary Margaret had shook their heads in astonishment.

"Are you okay, Dave? Have you not eaten in like a century?" Hook had asked with faux concern. David shoved him playfully.

"Shut up, man. And no, I have eaten, it's just that Emma's baking is _so _good." David replied. Emma grinned triumphantly.

"See, Hook? My cooking _is _that good." Emma smirked. Hook lifted an eyebrow in response.

"Well, let me try this cake of yours and I'll decide." Hook announced. He got some cake and was hesitating to put his fork in it.

"Are you sure I'm not going to die if I eat this? Maybe she threw some poison in here for me." Hook asked suspiciously. Everyone in the room rolled their eyes.

"As much as I would _love _to do that," Emma started. "I don't want to have a criminal record."

Hook looked around the room at everyone's excited faces and he sighed. He put a forkful of cake in his mouth and he all but moaned.

"Bloody buggering _hell, _Swan. That cake is heavenly." Hook said through chewing. Emma grinned, satisfied.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! A review would be very helpful!_

_- FangirlWrites (formerly Hosters)_


End file.
